Convalecientes
by Ferlucci
Summary: Sakura Haruno después del accidente de su tía es recogida por un hombre que es el dueño de un bar, ella es mesera del lugar y la amante de Itachi Uchiha. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Karin eran sus mejores amigos pero la traicionaron. No hay lealtad, pureza o honestidad lo que ella desea es venganza. No ama ni llora, sólo sonríe falsamente.
1. Lo que hicieron de ella

Desde que era una niña siempre ame caminar descalza en la playa. Sentarme sobre la arena y observar fijamente el horizonte. Jamas me cansaría de ver como algunas aves devoran a los pescados. Quisiera poder reencarnar en un ave, específicamente una que pueda devorar las serpientes. Las llevaría a lo mas alto que mis alas puedan llegar, las arrojaría al suelo sin remordimiento alguno y me comería sus restos.

Escribi las iniciales de sus nombres en la arena. S.H.N.K Cuatro personas que anhelo volver a encontrar. Quiero que el destino los vuelva a cruzar en mi camino. Sólo uno de ellos, eso es lo único que necesito para aceptar que todo esta a mi favor y tomar justicia con mis propias manos por lo que me hicieron.

Recoste la cabeza en la ventana del bus, mi ciudad natal se iba quedando lentamente atrás, el mar desaparecía de mi vista, y unas lágrimas descendieron sobre mis mejillas cuando entre al túnel y lo perdí completamente de mi campo de visión.

Apresuré mis pasos y entre por la puerta trasera al bar. Fui directo a los vestidores y cambie mi ropa. Me coloque un vestido negro muy corto y con un gran escote en v, mi espalda quedo completamente descubierta. La puerta se abrió y por el espejo pude observar a Ino la cual me dedico una sonrisa.

\- Siéntate te ayudare con el maquillaje. -

Asenti y me sente frente al espejo, ella empezó a colocarme la base. Ino es una chica bastante hermosa y con un aire elegante. Tiene ojos celestes y un cabello rubio muy bien cuidado. Es extranjera y llego a Konoha con sueños y esperanzas que se fueron a la basura. Aún no me cuenta los verdaderos motivos por la que terminó en este bar como yo. Somos compañeras de trabajo, nos llevamos bien y ella piensa que soy su amiga. Cuando termino de arreglarme le di las gracias y corri a presentarme donde el jefe.

\- Tienes la noche libre.-

Me observó con una sonrisa cínica, estoy segura que él debio haberle dado varios billetes de cien para que me permita irme fácilmente.

\- Entonces me retiro señor Orochimaru.-

Es un hombre bastante aterrador, le gusta tener únicamente prendidas las lámparas de su oficina, tiene varios tatuajes de serpientes, algunos de ellos son fosforescentes que lo hace mas lúgubre. Eso en su aspecto físico, quitando aquello Orochimaru fue el único hombre que me tendio la mano cuando mas lo necesite. Cogi mi bolso y me coloque el abrigo, antes de salir del bar me despedí de Ino. En el garaje me encontre con su camioneta, entre al asiento de copiloto y un aroma a cigarrillo mezclado con menta llego a mis fosas nasales. Me observa con una sonrisa maliciosa de lado. Sonrei y me acerqué para besarlo. Sus labios se unieron a los mios, se sintió tan bien que estuve tentada a subirme encima de él.

\- Itachi.- susurre contra sus labios.

Alto, atractivo, elegante. Itachi Uchiha era él unico hombre de quien disfrutaba su compañía. Su cabellera larga muchas veces la amarra en una coleta. No es un hombre tierno ni cariñoso, y muchas veces suele ser muy rudo o violento. Pero él hizo mi vida algo menos dolorosa.

Llegamos al apartamento que compro para mi y apenas entramos sus manos estaban en mi cuerpo deshaciendo cada una de mis prendas. El vestido se quedo enredado en mis tacones y cuando llegue a la cama al fin pude dejarlo atrás. Su cuerpo se presionó contra el mio y sentirlo duro contra mi me hizo gemir junto a su boca.

Cuando desperte él seguia durmiendo a mi lado, lucia tan calmado y relajado. Bese su frente y su mejilla y llegue a sus labios. Despertó.

\- Tendré un viaje de negocios. Me ire hoy al extranjero.-

La noticia no me agrado, si me dejaba tendria mucho tiempo para llenar mi cabeza de mas odio y rencor.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? .-

\- Algunas semanas. - Me abrazó y me acercó a su pecho.- Te recompensare cuando regrese. Traere varios regalos. ¿Quieres algo en especial? .-

\- No.-

Agarra mi mentón y me besa. Mi espalda nuevamente quedo unida al colchón.

\- Debo ir al colegio Itachi.-

\- Lo sé. Ire a dejarte así podras llegar a tiempo. - sus dedos ingresaron en mi intimidad seguramente para comprobar si estaba lista para él. Entro en mi en una estocada que inmediatamente me hizo olvidar de que quizas me pierda la primera clase. Me gustaba ver su frente llenarse de sudor, tocar su espalda y ver sus ojos maliciosos cuando veia que me perdía en el placer que sólo él podia ofrecerme.

En el auto le di un beso simple en los labios, me separe de él y senti un hondo dolor en mi pecho.

\- Te amo, Itachi. -

Sonríe de lado, sacó de su billetera una tarjeta de crédito.

\- También te quiero, gasta en lo que quieras, Sakura.-

Un nudo pesado y ahogante se concentró en mi garganta, agarre la tarjeta y lo observe fijamente.

\- Ten un buen viaje, Itachi. -

\- Portate bien, Sakura. - colocó sus dos dedos en mi frente

\- Lo haré.-

Las clases culminaron sin ninguna novedad, salí del colegio rumbo al hospital. Salude a las enfermeras y me dirigí a aquel cuarto. Todo sigue igual que hace muchos años, continúa en coma y las esperanzas de que despierte son nulas.

Acaricie su cabello rubio con delicadeza, que no daría por ver sus párpados o sus dedos moverse. Otorgaría mi vida si pudiera hacerlo, pero es imposible. Lo único que puedo hacer por ella es depositar esa enorme cantidad de dinero cada mes a la cuenta del hospital para mantenerla con vida. Ella es lo único que me queda. Tsunade, mi tía.

El cielo empieza a oscurecer y la lluvia amenaza con caer, los días lluviosos me hacen sentir más dolor. Me recuerdan al día en que Tsunade tuvo aquel accidente. Recordar aquello hace que mis manos tiemblen y mi pecho se estruje con ímpetu. Acelere mis pasos y llegue al bar, ingrese por la puerta trasera.

Entre al cuarto para cambiarme de ropa, Ino y las demás chicas ya estan listas. Ahora es una falda bastante corta y una blusa con una gran abertura en medio de los pechos.

\- Llegas tarde. ¿Te maquillo? ¿Vendrán por ti?.-

\- Hazlo por favor.- me sente frente al espejo.

Mis ojeras empiezan a desaparecer y la belleza es lo único que consigue adeñuarse de mi rostro. Escuche algunos susurros por parte de las demás pero ninguna se atreve a decirme las cosas directamente. Sé que me consideran la favorita de Orochimaru.

Cuando estoy completamente cambiada salgo a trabajar. La música es bastante alta, jamás lograré acostumbrarme al ruido dañando mis oídos.

Pase cerca de los cuadros de vidrio donde a las chicas de turno les toca bailar. La rubia me observó con una sonrisa. Cogi la charola y me dieron la orden.

\- Sector escorpio mesa tres.-

Asentí, son dos vasos, parece.. whisky. Hice mi camino lejos de la pista de baile, un empujón hizo a mis tacos resbalar. Las bebidas se fueron al suelo. Me gire enfadada y seguí a la persona que podía jurar choco contra mi.

\- No crees que deberías disculparte.- mencione lo suficiente alto para que él pudiera escucharme una vez que sujete su brazo.

Se giro y sentí un enorme vacío en mi abdomen, sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los míos y pude reconocerlo. Mi cuerpo entero recibió una oleada de terror.

\- ¿Sakura?.- me interrogó observandome fijamente.- Sakura Haruno.-

Estuve tentada a dar media vuelta y marcharme, esconderme un rato en el cuarto donde nos cambiamos, lloraría recordando el pasado y me lamentaria por aquella decisión que tome cuando apenas era una niña. Sin embargo esta era la señal que siempre estuve esperando. La aparición de tan solo uno de ellos. El inicio para que sean capaces de conocer un verdadero infierno.

\- Naruto.- sonreí falsamente.- ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?

\- Seis años.- mencionó, me percate como su mirada por un momento descendio a mis pechos, regreso a mis ojos.- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en este lugar?.-

¿De verdad te importa eso Naruto?

\- ¿Te gustaría esperar a que termine mi turno?.-

\- No hay problema, Sakura. Esperare.-

\- ¿Estas con alguien mas, algunos de los chicos?.-

\- No.- respondió rascándose la cabeza.- Sasuke se fue de vacaciones con su hermano.-

\- Debo seguir trabajando, Naruto, nos vemos dentro de poco.-

\- Sakura.- sujetó mi brazo.- Perdóname por empujarte, fue un accidente...-

\- No te preocupes.-

Le di la espalda y la ira se apoderó de mi rostro. Recogí los vasos con rapidez y fui nuevamente por el pedido. Desde la barra busque con mi mirada a Naruto, nuestros ojos se encontraron y lo salude con la mano.

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento ingresando la contraseña y entre seguida de Naruto, encendí el interruptor. El rubio observó fijamente el lugar parecía un poco sorprendido.

\- Siéntate. - le señale el sofá. - Iré por algo de vino.-

\- No hace falta, Sakura.-

\- ¿Seguro?.-

\- Bueno. En realidad creo que si lo necesito.-

Me dirigi a la cocina y saque un par de copas, antes de sentarme en el sofá junto al rubio me quite el abrigo. Le acerque una de las copas de vino.

\- ¿Ahora me dirás por qué trabajas en ese lugar?.-

\- Es divertido.- respondi, recosté mi cabeza en el respaldar del sofá.- En realidad no es divertido, tengo que pagar mis estudios y ayudar a tía Tsunade, esta muy vieja.-

\- Me gustaría visitarla.-

\- Por supuesto a ella también le gustaría verte, aún los recuerda.-

\- Sakura no pienses que soy un entrometido y no creo que mientas pero ¿Este apartamento es tuyo?.-

Asentí con una sonrisa.

\- Iré por la botella de vino.-

Sostuve la botella en mis manos y respire profundamente intentando tranquilizar mi coraje y rabia acumuladas. No tenia planeado nada de esto pero en el auto de Naruto venía pensando que excusa le daría cuando vea mi apartamento y se me ocurrió una idea bastante estúpida pero que espero él se la crea.

Llene su copa de vino.

\- Tenia un novio con bastante dinero y esto es lo único que me queda de él después de que.- fingí sentir tristeza y deje que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas.- Él murió, Naruto, se que vendiendo este lugar puedo tener mucho dinero pero es lo único que me queda de él y el trabajo en el bar no es tan malo. El dueño es muy bueno conmigo.-

Me acerqué un poco mas a él y me abrazó.

\- Te entiendo, Sakura, discúlpame, no debí ser tan curioso. Es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti.-

\- Yo quería saber de ustedes Naruto pero creí que no iban a recordarme.-

\- Eras nuestra mejor amiga Sakura.- mentirosos, eres un mentiroso.- Y mi primer amor.-

Me separe de él y lo observe fijamente.

\- ¿En serio?.-

\- Si, Sakura, siempre me gustaste.-

\- No lo sabía, Naruto...¿Y ahora te gustó?.- sus ojos se movieron en dirección a mis piernas y se levantó con rapidez.

\- Eres hermosa, Sakura, siempre lo has sido. Ahora eres toda una mujer. Por supuesto que me gustas, Sakura.-

Sonrei para mis adentros, he hice un esfuerzo inmenso por no mostrarle mi felicidad. Se veía nervioso he impaciente.

Me levanté y deje la copa encima de la mesa. Coloque mis manos detrás de su cuello. Debo admitir que es bastante atractivo, sus ojos celestes son muy embriagantes. Su boca se unió a la mía, un beso salvaje que sinceramente no esperaba de su parte. Su lengua ingreso en mi boca y sus manos en mi espalda me apretaron contra él.

Con mis parpados bien abiertos observe fijamente la pared, las manecillas de mi reloj han empezado a moverse.


	2. Encuentro

Cerre mis párpados y me permiti envolverme en aquella sensación, el rubio sabe lo que hace. Me siento enferma por permitir que me haga disfrutar una persona que odio, pero viéndo desde otra perspectiva, puede decirse que lo estoy utilizando. Un gemido que intente reprimir escapo de mi boca en el momento que llegue al orgasmo. Mi mente se nublo y todo mi cuerpo esta palpitando al compás de los latidos de mi corazón. Pronto llegó su turno y cayó rendido encima de mi sin llegar a aplastarme. Mis pechos aún suben y bajan acompañando mi acelerada respiración.

Acaricie su cabello bastante despacio y se quedó dormido, tanto que no sintió cuando lo moví hacia un lado y me salí de la cama. Me dirigí a la ducha y lave mi cuerpo con rapidez. Puedo ver los ojos de mi tía observandome con desaprobación pero esto es algo que necesito hacer por ella y por mi.

Cuando el rubio despertó yo ya estaba completamente vestida. Un vestido lila que me quedaba más abajo de las rodillas. Él frotó sus ojos y me brindó una sonrisa.

\- Eres hermosa.-

\- Lo sé.- murmure sentandome a su lado, intento besarme pero coloque mi mano en su pecho y lo empuje un poco.- Naruto quiero pedirte un favor.-

\- Lo que quieras, Sakura.-

\- Quiero mucho a Hinata y a Karin, incluso a Sasuke, por eso me gustaría que mantengamos esto en secreto.-

\- ¿En secreto? ¿Porqué?.-

\- Cuando vivia en casa de los Hyuga,

Hinata me confesó que estaba enamorada de ti y estoy segura que tu también ya te diste cuenta de sus sentimientos.-

Él se rasco la cabeza y su expresión se llenó de enojo.

\- ¿Tú también?.-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.-

\- Si es lo quieres esta bien. Ellos también te extrañan, Sakura.-

¿Me extrañan, para qué? ¿Para reírse de mi?

\- Me puedes arreglar un encuentro casual con ellos.-

\- La única que esta en el país es Hinata, Sasuke salio con su familia y Karin se fue detrás de él. - Lo mire un poco extrañada.- Karin lleva tres meses saliendo oficialmente con Sasuke y el viaje se hizo para celebrar el nacimiento del primer heredero de la familia.-

Sentí como si vertieran un balde de agua helada encima de mi. No sé que clase de rostro puse pero el rubio dejo de mirarme y note cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

\- ¿La esposa del hermano mayor de Sasuke esta embarazada?.-

\- Tiene un mes.-

Trague saliva con dificultad, Itachi no fue capaz de decirmelo.

Concéntrate en tus objetivos Sakura, olvida al hombre que jamás podrá rescatarte de tus cadenas.

oooooooooooooo

Con la tarjeta de crédito de Itachi me compre un vestido bastante caro, es elegante y aunque llega más arriba de mis rodillas no tiene escotes en mi pecho ni espalda. Para ser aceptada por Karin y Hinata lo esencial es no representar una amenaza para ellas.

Entre al restaurante, y reconocí rápidamente la cabellera del rubio, me acerque a la mesa de ambos con lentitud. Pude observar mejor a Hinata, se veía como una muñeca, lleva un vestido que deja apreciar gran parte de sus pechos. Jamás imaginé que aquella niña cuyos padres creían que se haría una monja podía vestirse de esa manera.

¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Los cuatro son lobos vestidos de ovejas.

\- Sakura.- Escuche el llamado del rubio y logre continuar caminando hasta llegar junto a su mesa.-

\- Chicos.- fingí asombro.- Hinata, Naruto.- la peliazul se movió un poco incómoda cuando me acerque a saludarla.- Pude reconocerlos enseguida a pesar de los años que han pasado.-

\- Siéntate Sakura.-

\- ¿Están seguros? ¿Hinata?.-

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

\- Claro que si Sakura, siéntate.-

Me sente junto a la peliazul.

\- ¿Están en una cita?.-

Hinata se sonrojó, el rubio me observó serio.

\- No es una cita.- respondió Naruto llevando a su boca la copa de vino.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes una cita?.-

Asentí con la cabeza con el afán de parecer nerviosa.

\- En realidad tenía, mi novio me a llamado para cancelarme.-

Una sonrisa se ensancha en el rostro de Hinata.

\- Seguro te recompensará después. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?.-

\- Un año, tenemos una relación estable incluso estamos pensando en el matrimonio. -

\- Estas escuchando, Naruto, nuestra Sakura se va a casar. Esto es malo.- menciono pensativa.- Si tú y Karin se casan me dejarían como una solterona.-

\- ¿Quién es el afortunado?.-

\- Adivina Sakura.-

\- ¿Sasuke?.-

\- Exacto, bueno era algo obvio, Karin lo a estado siguiendo desde que era una niña. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Cómo olvidarlo.-

\- ¿Qué estás estudiando, Sakura?.-

La seriedad me gano antes que siquiera logrará disimularlo, mis ojos se dirigieron al mantel de la mesa.

\- Aún no estoy en la universidad, me permiti tener un año de vacaciones.-

\- ¿Hablas en serio?.- me interrogó Naruto.

\- Así es, aun estoy en el instituto.-

\- No es tan malo, Naruto.- intervino la peliazul.- Sakura tuvo mas tiempo para decidir su futuro.-

\- Bueno los dejo chicos, disfruten su comida.-

\- Nos gustaría verte nuevamente, Sakura. Nos dejas tu número.-

Intercambiamos números y me despedí de ellos. Naruto se veía demasiado serio y pocas veces fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos. Supongo que mentir es demasiado para él.

ooooooooooo

Después del trabajo fui a casa en un taxi, apenas ingrese la recepcionista me llamo.

\- ¿Algún recado?.-

Ella me señaló sonriendo una canasta que tiene dentro un oso de peluche de color café, algunas rosas y una caja de chocolates.

\- Lo dejaron para usted.-

Cogi la tarjeta y él peluche.

\- Quedate con el resto.-

Ella me miró extrañada.

\- Gracias.- murmuró cuando me dirigí al ascensor.

Para mi querida Sakura, mi primer amor, espero te agrade este obsequio.

Besos, Naruto.

Arrugue la tarjeta, es un poco extraño que me dijera palabras tan simples. Esperaba un poema, algo más cursi, pero definitivamente tengo una impresión equivocada de él.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y al ver a quien pertenecía la llamada respondi con rapidez. Esperar pacientemente toda una semana dio resultados.

\- Sakura.-

\- Hola, Hinata.-

\- Karin y Sasuke ya regresaron de su viaje, mañana en la noche saldremos un rato. ¿Crees que puedas venir?.-

\- Por supuesto, iré. Envíame la dirección.-

\- Esta bien. Adiós Sakura.-

\- Adiós Hina.-

\- Sakura ¿Has hablado con Naruto?

\- Desde aquella vez en el restaurante no sé nada de él, Hinata.-

\- Esta bien, pensé que él se me adelanto en invitarte. Nos vemos, Sakura.-

Deje caer mi mano al suelo. Esta preocupada por qué sabe que representó una amenaza para ella. Una gran sonrisa adorna mi rostro, quiero que te preocupes tanto que por las noches no seas capaz de conciliar el sueño Hinata Hyuga.

ooooooooooo

Antes de entrar al lugar me observe en el reflejo de la puerta. Un vestido negro que en la parte de arriba es tipo top, una cinta del mismo color apreta mi cintura y cae bastante apretado más arriba de mis rodillas. Ondule las puntas de mi cabello y finalmente ingrese al lugar. El olor a menta y algo de alcohol inundó mis fosas nasales. Concentre mi mirada en la pista de baile por si alguno se encontraba bailando. Mi celular empezó a sonar.

\- Sakura estamos en el segundo piso.- Levanté mi mirada, Hinata me saludaba con su mano. Alcance a divisar la cabellera roja de Karin.

Subí las escaleras con bastante lentitud, una especie de adrenalina me cubrió totalmente. Mis manos sudaron un poco, podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse y entonces la distancia entre ellos cuatro y yo culminó.

Han pasado seis años y tengo la certeza de que ninguno imagina que sé que ellos son los culpables de todo el dolor que estoy padeciendo.

Debo admitir que siento algo de envidia por todos ellos, desde lejos irradian ese aire de superioridad que los hace parecer intocables. Sasuke es el que mas me impresiona, impecable.

Salude primero a Hinata y a Naruto con un beso en la mejilla. Tuve bastante cuidado al acercarme a Karin. Cuando vi que correspondería a mi saludo, bese su mejilla. El último fue Sasuke. Estire mi mano hacia él. Su mirada se dirigió hacia mis dedos.

\- Sasuke.- menciono la pelirroja incitandolo a que no me deje con la mano estirada.

Sus dedos me tocaron, fue un simple roce, como si representará alguna clase de peste para él.

\- Siéntate.- Me invito el rubio.

El sofá sobrante es el que se encuentra frente a Sasuke y Karin. Incómodo.

\- Entonces cuéntanos Sakura ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?.-

Sasuke le enseñó su vaso a Karin indicándole que le sirviera mas.

\- Mi vida es bastante aburrida, estudio, trabajo, tengo un novio con quien pienso casarme.-

\- Sasuke.- mencionó Karin, levantó rápidamente la botella, un poco de whisky se derramó en la mesa después de que Sasuke llevará el vaso a su boca sin previo aviso. Escuche una carcajada proveniente del rubio.

\- ¿En qué trabajas?.- me interrogó la Hyuga.

Estoy segura que mi respuesta les causará gran satisfacción a los tres.

\- Soy mesera en un bar. Se llama "Las Kunoichis"

\- ¿Mesera?.- preguntó Karin, su expresión cambio a una de completa asombro.

\- No es tan malo como parece.- intente demostrarme apenada.

\- ¿Y tu novio en que trabaja?.- Hinata cambio el tema.

\- En una empresa, es contador.-

Ahora Karin fue la que sonrió con muchas ganas.

\- Te contare un poco sobre nosotros Sakura.- dijo la pelirroja.- Naruto estuvo estudiando durante dos años en el extranjero, en ese tiempo vivía con la hermana mayor de Hinata. ¿Konan, la recuerdas?.- Negue con la cabeza.- Bueno Konan es la actual esposa de Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.-

El vodka que estaba bebiendo no pude hacerlo pasar por mi garganta, hice un esfuerzo inmenso por conseguir tragarlo sin arrojarlo en un ataque de tos.

\- ¿Estas bien?.- me interrogó la peliazul.

\- Si, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a beber. Continúa por favor Karin.-

\- Hinata, Sasuke y yo estamos estudiando economía. Naruto y Hinata están por empezar a salir, lo único que falta es que nuestro querido Naruto se declaré.- mi mirada se dirigió hacia Hinata sus mejillas se tornaron de un color bastante rojo.- Mientras que nosotros estamos en planes de matrimonio.-

Ella sujeto la mano de Sasuke, y este no hizo ningun afán por rechazarla.

\- Es una gran noticia.- intente parecer bastante feliz.- También me alegro mucho por ti, Hinata.-

Ambas sonrieron con tanta felicidad que anhele por que llegue el día en que sus sonrisas se destruyan. Karin continuó hablando sobre lo bien que le iba, sus viajes al extranjero, las joyas que recientemente compró, el vestido de novia que vio hace poco y deseaba comprarlo. Cuando sentí que ya no podía mas con todas esas tonterías, les mencione que iría al baño.

Lave mis manos una y otra vez intentando quitarme la sensación de los dedos del Uchiha. Fue tarde cuando comprendí por que de repente había demasiado silencio en el baño. Sus dedos se enterraron en mi brazo y me giro con brusquedad.

Sus ojos negros me observaron como si quisieran verme arder en el infierno. Me jaló sin hacer mucho esfuerzo al primer cubículo abierto que encontró y cerró con seguro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke?.-

\- Crees que una puta barata de un bar puede mezclarse con nosotros.-

Sonrei internamente ante su comentario. No me esperaba que se tomará la molestia de venir a decirmelo en mi cara.

\- Me encontré con ellos por casualidad, fue Hinata quien me invito a venir hoy.-

\- Aléjate de nosotros, Sakura, ya te largaste una vez, ahora espero que desaparezcas para siempre.- Me empujó con fuerza contra la pared y se acercó tanto a mi que pensé que me besaría.- ¿Me escuchaste puta?.-

Movi mi rostro hacia la derecha para dejar de observarlo y pude apreciar como percibió mi cuello. Me moví hacia delante intentando escapar de él, pero no pude moverme más que cinco centimetros. Me aflojó y salí rápidamente del baño, en el camino intente arreglar un poco mi cabello. Sasuke llegó unos minutos después.

\- Estábamos hablando sobre un viaje que haremos. Iremos a la casa de campo de Hinata. ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?.- me interrogó Karin.

\- Me encantaría.- respondi con una sonrisa que sé que hizo enfurecer a Sasuke.

oooooooo

Hola!!

Comentarios ?

Saludos :)


	3. Sasuke

¿Cómo describiría a Sasuke Uchiha en una sola palabra? Perfecto.

Tache la palabra con enojo, eso pensaba de él en el pasado, su belleza mezclada con la arrogancia y orgullo que poseía lo hacían deslumbrante. Cualquier persona del sexo femenino terminaba babeando por él, exceptuando a Hinata, parecía ser inmune a los encantos de Sasuke.

El profesor me observó y fije mis ojos en la pizarra.

Últimamente puedo dormir apenas llegó a la cama, ya no me amanezco pensando en lo que haré cuando los encuentre puesto que ya están delante de mi. La reunión que tuve con ellos, me sirvió para saber como estaban las cosas entre ellos, parece seguir existiendo ese laso irrompible. Fue así desde que eran unos niños, cómplices.

Miles de sensaciones golpearon con fuerza mi alma mientras regresaba en taxi a mi casa después de verlos, me duele demasiado que Itachi vaya a convertirse en padre, lo peor de todo es que es el esposo de una persona que me corresponde destruir.

oooooooooooo

Completamente lista decidí salir de aquel cuarto, Ino me dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- Luces un poco decaida. Ánimo Sakura.- sonreí un tanto triste pero decidí aceptar su energía.

Complete el pedido de una mesa y antes de irme ellos me regalaron un cigarrillo. Lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi falda. Regrese a la barra para que llenen la charola. Ino se acercó.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.-

\- Te están buscando Sakura.-

\- ¿Itachi?.- pregunté con un poco de ilusión.

Ella negó con la cabeza parecía nerviosa.

\- Parece ser algún familiar, es idéntico a Itachi sólo que más joven...- Me esforcé por reprimir la sonrisa que quería aflorar de mi. El orgulloso Uchiha vino a buscarme. Seguramente queria continuar pisoteandome.- Me hizo preguntas extrañas, Sakura.-

\- ¿Qué preguntas?.-

\- Si estas en venta.-

La satisfacción que sentía por su llegada se fue al abismo, me deje abrumar por el coraje. Todo lo que tuve que soportar fue por culpa de ellos.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?.-

\- Lo de siempre, Sakura. Que tiene que hablar contigo.-

\- Bien, ire con él. Cubreme un rato. ¿Dónde esta?.-

\- Sector Acuario, mesa cinco.-

Subí las escaleras y mientras caminaba hacia él me percate de más de diez chicas que miraban en su dirección.

\- ¿Me buscabas?.-

Él no levantó su mirada, ve fijamente la pista de baile mientras inhala su cigarrillo.

\- Siéntate. - lo obedecí. - ¿Estas intentando desafiarme, Sakura?.-

\- Sé que no pertenezco a tu mundo Sasuke, pero de verdad me hace muy feliz que Hinata, Karin y Naruto aún me recuerden.-

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

\- Trae a tu jefe.- menciono indiferente, saco varios billetes de cien de su abrigo.

\- Te equivocas Sasuke, yo no.- arrojó con desprecio uno de los billetes en mi dirección.

Recuerdo muchas cosas de Sasuke, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en casa de los Hyuga, era el líder del grupo. El jefe al que todos seguiamos, desde las travesuras más inocentes hasta los juegos más crueles. A pesar de todo lo que aparentaba lo vi romperse en varias ocasiones cuando tenía siete años, el año en que su madre murió. En ese tiempo sentía mucha tristeza por él, tanto que en varias ocasiones lloré por Sasuke.

¿Qué no hice por ver feliz a Sasuke Uchiha?

Levanté el vaso de vodka que le pertenecía y lanze aquel líquido en su rostro.

\- Pueden irse al demonio tú y tu cochino dinero, Sasuke.-

Me levanté y lo deje atrás rápidamente. Salí por la puerta trasera y encendi el cigarrillo. Lo que siempre detestaba Sasuke es conocer a personas que no se agacharan a lamerle los zapatos. Veamos si mi rechazo, mantiene su interés.

Inhale el humo, y cerre mis párpados cuando consiguió ingresar a mis pulmones.

Entre después de varios minutos.

\- La orden Shikamaru.- le pedí al barman. Este me dedico una sonrisa un tanto fría.

Llenó mi charola y colocó encima la factura. Las horas transcurrieron, Sasuke Uchiha no estaba para nada en mi radar. Afortunadamente tengo que atender únicamente el primer piso, mi mirada a veces se dirigía hacia arriba pero es un reflejo estúpido que adopte creyendo que voy a encontrarme con su mirada. Mi jornada terminó cerca de las dos de la mañana.

Entre a la oficina de Orochimaru con la intención de despedirme, pero me arrepenti inmediatamente al ver como una mujer estaba practicandole un oral detrás de su escritorio.

\- Sólo venía a decir que me marcho.-

Él agitó su mano pidiéndo que me fuera. Mordí mi labio inferior con cierto fastidio.

\- Sakura.- la rubia casi se choca contra mi por lo preocupada que se veía.

\- Joder, ten cuidado.-

\- Ese chico esta armando lío, los guardias lo estan sacando. Varias mujeres se lo quieren llevar con él.-

Me pareció bastante gracioso lo que me dijo.

\- ¿Incluso tú?.-

\- Debes admitir que es realmente atractivo.-

\- Se casara dentro de poco, conozco a su novia, es una amiga.-

Se desilusionó completamente.

\- Vé y rescatalo antes de que se lo lleven.-

\- Espero sacar dinero de esto.- mencione burlona.

Recogí mi abrigo del cuarto, y me hice paso hacia la puerta trasera. Varios gritos me hicieron saber que la cosa iba en serio.

El pobre de Sasuke a duras penas podía estar de pie. ¿Qué clase de bebida le dieron? Uno de los guardias lo golpeó en el abdomen, me coloque cerca con el afán de ver en primer plano la paliza que le daban al Uchiha. Una mujer con exuberantes curvas intervino gritando que ya era suficiente, los guardias retrocedieron, las demás chicas alrededor los observaban como si desearan matarlos.

Ella consiguió levantarlo, otra mujer quiso ayudarla pero ella volvió a gritar diciendo que se encargaría sola.

\- Sasuke.- me acerque un poco.

\- Aléjate, él esta conmigo.-

\- Sakura.- murmuró él.- Serás mi puta esta noche.- Sasuke se dirigió hacia mi pero no hice esfuerzo alguno por sujetarlo y se fue de nuevo al suelo. Sonreí abiertamente pese a la mirada de molestia de las demas.

\- Es mi cliente, hiciste un buen trabajo cuidándolo por mi.-

\- Zorra.- murmuró antes de irse.

Detuve un taxi y le pedí al chófer que me ayudara a meterlo en el auto. Tengo que averiguar si suele hacer estas cosas bastante seguido. Aunque aquella vez, la primera que lo vi después de los seis años, me percate que bebía bastante. Como si consumiera agua en vez de alcohol.

El mismo chófer me ayudó a llevarlo a la cama, obviamente tuve que darle dinero extra que saque de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo de Sasuke. Ingrese nuevamente a mi habitación para bañarme y coger algo de ropa limpia. Mientras me cambie lo observe fijamente, duerme profundamente, se ve cansado y odioso.

Cerre la puerta y me acomode en el sofá.

Mis parpados se abrieron por el sonido del despertador. Estire mis brazos intentado deshacerme de la pereza. El sonido del agua chocando contra la baldosa me indicaron que ya despertó. Tuve que lavarme el rostro en la cocina. Me acomode en la mesa con la jarra de jugó de naranja, manzanas, duraznos picados y granola.

El sonido se detuvo, lleve a mi boca el vaso observando fijamente la puerta de mi habitación. El picaporte se movió, y la puerta se abrio. Escupi el jugo apenas pude observarlo. Desnudo, Sasuke Uchiha esta como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Gire mi mirada con rapidez, pero pude ver lo suficiente como para percatarme de sus abdominales marcados, los músculos en sus piernas y lo bien dotado que está. Limpie mi boca con la servilleta, ¿Es que acaso no tiene ningún defecto físico?

\- Dame algo de ropa limpia.-

\- Disculpa.- fingí estar ofendida.

\- ¿Eres sorda?.-

Bebí un poco mas de jugó y preferí darle algo de ropa antes que se le ocurra buscar en los armarios y que encuentre ropa de su hermano.

Al pasar cerca de él, su mano se cerró en mi brazo, me jalo sin darme tiempo a nada y me arrojó contra la cama. Me arrime al respaldar sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos negros.

\- Se lo diré a Karin.- mencione fingiendo miedo.- Si me haces algo se lo diré a Karin.-

Sonrie con cierta malicia.

\- Ella sólo cree en lo que sale de mi boca. Pero ¿Qué piensas Sakura, crees qué tengo alguna clase de interés en ti?.-

\- Ayer en el bar parecías dispuesto a pagar lo que te pidieran por mi.-

\- Te equivocas.- mencionó dirigiéndose a los armarios. Mis ojos fueron a su espalda, ancha y con músculos sin llegar a exagerar. Trague saliva pesadamente. Las dos puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par.- Así que no mentias.-

Sin desearlo lleve mis dedos a mi boca, la tentación de morderme las uñas cada vez aumentaba mas.

\- ¿Por qué mentiria?.-

Cogio una camiseta color negra y un pantalón jean. No les presto tanta atención. Primero se coloco la camiseta y después el pantalón, quise reír cuando note que le quedaba muy grande. Respire con tranquilidad cuando cerró el armario como si nada.

\- Dijiste que me equivocaba ¿A qué te referias?.-

\- Piensa lo que se te antoje, Sakura. Dar explicaciones no es lo mío, para eso tienes a tu novio.-

Sus cambios de humor sin previo aviso no han cambiado para nada. De su billetera saco varios billetes los cuales lanzó en la cama.

\- No te debo nada, Sakura.-

Escuche pasos y luego la puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

Significar algo para el malnacido de Sasuke es difícil.

ooooooooooooo

A pesar de estar en la fila para la rueda de la fortuna, Naruto no lucia muy entusiasmado. A veces lo desconozco completamente, se pierde en sus pensamientos. Pero cuando vive la realidad me hace el centro de su atención.

Llegó nuestro turno y me senté frente a él. Empezamos a subir con lentitud, es la primera vez que me subo a uno de estos juegos. El cielo y la ciudad a los lejos se ven cautivadores.

\- Entonces se supone que debemos besarnos y nuestro amor durará para siempre.-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.-

\- Todos lo saben, Sakura.-

Coloque mi mano en su mejilla y acerqué mi boca a sus labios. Un beso suave, probé sus labios con mucha tranquilidad. Ėl correspondió, e intensificó el beso. Su lengua se adentro en mi cavidad y pude sentír su tibieza y humedad.

Subí en el auto del rubio y fuimos hacia mi apartamento. Me acompañó a la entrada y nos despedimos. Las puertas se cerraron y me deje resbalar al suelo mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otra.

Odio los parques de diversiones. Los odio a cada uno de ellos.

oooooooooo

oooooooooo

Gracias por dejar sus review!

Continuen apoyando a la historia y continuare actualizando seguido.

Review?

Saludos :)


	4. Karin

Metí un caramelo en mi boca y sujete la charola. Llegue junto a ella, incómoda y con la mirada perdida. Después de una semana ella fue a buscarme a mi lugar de trabajo.

\- No puedes dejar de trabajar y quedarte conmigo.-

\- Si tuviera suficiente dinero para pagarle al jefe, con gusto.-

Me ofreció su tarjeta de crédito, su cabello rojo lo lleva amarrado en una coleta. Muchos hombres miran en su dirección. Después de dejarle la tarjeta de crédito a Orochimaru fui por mi abrigo y conseguí cubrir un poco la desnudez de mis piernas y mis pechos.

\- ¿Sasuke a venido a buscarte?.-

\- ¿Porqué lo haria? Sabes como es él, creo que me odia pero intenta disimularlo por ustedes.-

Ella paso su mano por su cuello como si estuviese cansada.

\- ¿Cómo vas con tu novio?.- me interrogó.

\- La verdad creo que me esta engañando.- Observe al vaso de vino y me lo lleve a la boca.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?.-

\- Lo he pensado mucho y le pagare con la misma moneda. Si él se divierte fuera yo también puedo conseguir algo de diversión.- Ella soltó una carcajada.- Y si tu miras hacia allá, hay dos chicos que están bastante lindos.-

\- No, no.- murmuró ella.- Sasuke no me engaña.-

Sé que está mintiendo, puedo saberlo únicamente por aquella vez que Sasuke vino a buscarme.

\- Bien, pero debes acompañarme en mi travesura. Si estoy sola no sé si pueda hacerlo.-

\- Te has convertido en una zorra.-

Sonrei ante su comentario. La verdad tienes razón Karin, pero si lo soy, es gracias a ustedes cuatro.

El pelinegro de aspecto sombrío fue quien decidió acercarse, su amigo el peliceleste lo siguió después.

\- ¿Se conocen?.- interrogue al peliceleste cuando menciono el nombre de Karin.

-En el instituto. Sasuke es mi amigo.-

Carajos, el pelinegro de nombre Sai parecía estar demasiado interesado en mi cómo para poder enviarlo a Karin, y con Suigetsu que ya la conoce veo imposible que pase algo entre ellos. Se sentaron junto a nosotros.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí.- le mencione a Sai

\- Vivía en el extranjero, llegue hace algunos días a la ciudad.-

Karin veía su celular de vez en cuando, señal de aburrimiento. Todo se hecho a perder. Lleve a Sai a la pista de baile por algo de información.

\- No bailo.-

Sujete su mano y lo conduje hacia los asientos de la barra.

\- ¿Tú amigo esta interesado en mi amiga?.-

Él no respondió, sus ojos negros me observan fijamente y luego sus manos se dirigieron a mis mejillas. Volví a repetir la pregunta esta vez captando su atención.

\- Si, pero ella está comprometida.-

\- Su novio la engaña.-

No me dejo continuar hablando ya que su boca se apoderó de la mía. Que rápido. Sentí un poco de terror que los amigos de Itachi, el mismísimo Itachi o Naruto me vieran.

Lo empuje hacia atrás un poco.

\- Haré que ella beba un poco, luego nos llevas a tú casa.-Él asintió esta vez besando mi cuello.- Vamos.- lo sujete de la mano y regresamos a la mesa. Una de las chicas se llevaba cuatro vasos vacios.

\- ¿Qué pidieron?.-

\- Algo más fuerte.- menciono el peliceste. - Aquí Karin me esta diciendo que jamás se a embriagado.-

\- ¿En serio?.- hablo Sai un poco mas expresivo.

Ella asintió un poco sonrojada, cosa que me pareció sorprendente. Varios vasos vacíos mas, y hasta la cosa más absurda le parecía graciosa. También tengo mucho alcohol en mi organismo, pero prefiero fingir estar bien ebria para no tener problemas con Karin después. Él de la idea de irnos fue el peliceste, y con eso su interés en Karin lo dejo más que obvio.

La peliroja no se negó y yo dije que antes quería ir al baño. Al salir me encontré con el peliceleste esperándome.

\- Debí decirte esto antes pero creo que aún no es demasiado tarde.- lo que me dijo me preocupo un poco.- Mi amigo esta mal de la cabeza.-

\- ¿Está loco?.-

\- No. Loco, loco, no. Pero, es bastante rudo y tu le recuerdas a alguien.-

\- ¿Violento?.-

\- Así es, luego te recompensaremos. Pero quería que lo supieras. Te ha estado observando desde hace unos días desde el segundo piso.-

\- ¿A quién le recuerdo?.-

\- No puedo decírtelo. Si no quieres ir, podemos dejarlas en casa.-

\- Karin la está pasando realmente mal, quisiera que se divierta un poco.-

\- ¿Por el Uchiha?.-

\- Creo que sospecha que la engaña.- una carcajada afloró de él.- No lo sospecha, todos en el círculo lo sabemos. Es una rubia con pechos grandes, mayor que él.-

Mi boca se sintió seca.

\- ¿Sólo es con ella?

\- Ese bastardo es muy selectivo y ella esta forrada en dinero.-

Lo que me dijo, me hizo dudar de los planes que tengo para Sasuke.

Antes de subir al auto jale un poco a Karin hacia mi.

\- Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa.-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Tomare tu consejo Sakura, vamos a divertirnos.-

La casa de Sai es realmente grande, incluso más que la de los Uchiha pero no más grande que la casa de los Hyuga. Apenas llegamos Karin se lanzó encima del peliceste. Sai me jalo hacia las escaleras.

\- Estaré arriba Karin.-

Revise en mi cartera si tenia algunos preservativos. Sai no está nada mal pero lo que me dijo Suigetsu caló hondo en mi cabeza. ¿Será un psicópata que viola a las mujeres y luego las asesina?

oooooooooo

Observe mi reflejo desnudo en el espejo, tengo varios moretones en mis brazos, no estaba tan loco como dijo su amigo. Me bañe con rapidez y salí rápidamente de aquella habitación, el duerme tanto, que ni siquiera se percato cuando cogi su billetera y saque para el taxi.

Me asome con mucha lentitud a la sala. Karin esta sentada en las piernas de Suigetsu, al menos ya llevan ropa. Tosi un poco para captar su atención.

\- Vamonos Karin, tengo que ir al colegio.-

\- ¿Eres menor de edad?.- me interrogó Suigetsu preocupado.

\- Claro que no.- la peliroja se coloco sus zapatos.

\- ¿Quieren que las lleve a casa?.-

Observe a Karin.

\- Está bien.- respondió.

Primero me pasaron dejando pero por supuesto unas cuadras antes, no iba a arriesgarme a que ella conozca mi edificio.

Una noche demasiado pesada, Sai no estuvo mal pero Suigetsu hizo que me pusiera demasiado a la defensiva con él. Al menos todo salio como lo esperaba.

ooooooooo

Coloque una mueca de asco cuando Orochimaru me dijo que mi turno en el cuadro había llegado. Ino peina mi cabello con bastante cuidado.

\- ¿La chica de ayer es la prometida del joven de la otra noche?.-

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.-

\- Dijiste que era tu amiga, y ella es la única chica aparte de mi a la que conozco que le hablas. Ademas tengo que aceptar que esta a la altura de Sasuke..-

\- Tienes razón, es ella.-

Me aplicó algo de fijador en el cabello.

\- Ya esta, Sakura, estas lista.-

Ahora me sentía como si iba a la guillotina. Shikamaru abrió la puerta, lo único bueno de esto son las jodidas propinas. Respire profundamente y me saque el abrigo. La falda es mucho más pequeña de las que acostumbro a utilizar, y llevo una pequeña blusa que solo cubre mis pechos.

Shikamaru cerró la puerta. Comencé a moverme siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Mi cabello llega hasta mas abajo de mis pechos, Ino lo arreglo para que quedara ondulado en las puntas. Mis parpados se abrieron, busque con la mirada a Naruto o Itachi pero me encontré con los ojos negros de Sasuke observandome fijamente.

Sinceramente desearía que no se apareciera en este lugar. No debe encontrarse con su hermano. Aunque al parecer Itachi sigue en su viaje "de negocios", me resbale con el tacón pero consegui mantener el equilibrio. Mire en su dirección, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

Aquellas miradas se acabaron cuando reconocí a Sai delante de mí. Lo único que alcance de ver fueron sus cabellos, hasta el momento en que levantó su cabeza. Su rostro demostraba tristeza. Parecia que me observaba pero ¿Qué era lo que realmente veía? Pude observar su dolor. Colocó su mano encima del vidrio y yo me incline para poder poner mi mano encima de lo suya. Puedo jurar que si hubiera tocado su mano, la sentiría helada.

Uno de los guardias se acercó y le indicó que debía retroceder. Él lo obedeció.

Después de algunas horas me dejaron salir, Orochimaru personalmente se apareció para ofrecerme su mano al bajar los escalones. Sentía varias miradas en mi dirección que me hicieron sentir escalofríos. Me cubrió con el abrigo y murmuró en mi oído que podía retirarme.

Cogi la caja de las propinas y me adentré en el cuarto. Me cambie con rapidez, un vestido más abajo de mi rodillas que me apretaba en la cintura y encima un abrigo negro de la misma altura del vestido. Cogi mi cartera y salí por la puerta trasera. Me acerqué a la calle para detener un taxi pero una camioneta negra se detuvo frente a mi. Los vidrios negros bajaron y me trague mi sonrisa al ver a Sasuke.

\- Sube.-

\- No subo en autos de extraños.-

Su camioneta no se movio. Sentí unos dedos fríos sujetar mi brazo y me gire.

\- Te llevare en mi auto.- murmuró Sai.

Esto no estaba en mis planes, pero dejar a Sasuke por otro hombre afectará mucho su orgullo.

\- Está bien.-

Sai en ningún momento soltó mi brazo. El fuerte sonido de la puerta de un carro cerrándose me indico que Sasuke se había bajado.

\- Búscate otra puta, ella viene conmigo.-

Que imbécil eres Sasuke, Sai lo ignoro y continuó llevándome consigo. El agarre desapareció y vi a Sai en el suelo y Sasuke listo para contraatacar cuando la víctima se levantará.

\- Estas loco.- grite llena de enojo.

\- Sube a la maldita camioneta Sakura.-

Sai se limpio el hilo de sangre que salía por su labio y se dirigió hacia Sasuke. Cayeron al suelo.

No estoy de ánimos para estás cosas, me gire dispuesta a coger un taxi pero una cabellera roja me hizo regresar mi mirada con rapidez. Karin esta saliendo por la puerta trasera, me saludo con su mano y sonrió, pero la sonrisa le duro poco cuando se percato de lo que sucedia.

\- Sasuke.- gritó. Sujete a Sai sacándolo de encima de Sasuke.- Me pueden explicar que esta sucediendo.- me observó con desconfianza y por la manera en que agarraba a Sasuke de la mano, seguro sospecha algo extraño.

\- Sai estuvo molestando un poco a Sasuke.-

\- ¿Acerca de?.- preguntó con rapidez.

\- Sai le dijo que tu eras muy atractiva y sexy. Sasuke no se aguanto y lo golpeó.-

Una sonrisa amplia adorno su rostro.

\- ¿Es en serio Sasuke? ¿Te pusiste celoso?.-

Él la sujeto del brazo y la llevo a su camioneta. Sai me observó bastante confundido.

\- Ella no es atractiva, peormente sexy.-

\- Para la mayoría de los chicos si.-

Subí en su auto.

\- Puedes venir a mi casa. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.-

\- ¿De qué se trata?.-

\- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.-

oooooooo

No olviden dejar su review, me animan a publicar mas pronto :)

Comentarios?

Saludos :)


	5. Hinata

Llegue casi corriendo al café, pasar toda la noche con Sai me dejo realmente agotada y un poco aturdida, abri la puerta y logre recomponerme un poco. Trate de normalizar mi respiración y cuando las divisé a ambas sentadas en aquella mesa me dirigí con un poco mas de prisa hacia ellas.

Las dos lucen bastante elegantes con vestidos casuales que a simple vista se notaban que eran de diseñador. A diferencia de ellas elegí una falda que cae diez centímetros más abajo de mis rodillas, la blusa es manga larga. Tengo que hacerlo para que vean que no tienen nada que envidiarme, en realidad nunca han tenido algo que envidiarme, jamás tuve lo que ellas creían que les estaba quitando.

\- Se me hizo tarde. Tienen que disculparme.- las salude con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Lamento decirte esto pero la ropa que te dan en aquel bar es mejor que la que llevas puesta ahora.-

Sonrei fingiendo estar avergonzada.

\- Me siento más cómoda con esta ropa.-

\- Olvidemos tu ropa Sakura, quiero que me cuentes más acerca de aquel día en que Sasuke se puso celoso.-

\- Bueno ya te lo dije, Sasuke llegó, le reclamo algo de unos autos a Sai.-

\- ¿Autos?.-

\- A Sai le gusta correr en autos, supongo que de eso se derivó la discusión. Quizás alguna carrera. Sai de un momento a otro dijo que tu eras mucha mujer para él. Hermosa y sexy, luego Sasuke lo arrojó al suelo de un golpe.-

\- Él está completamente enamorado de mi.-

\- Bien por ti Karin.- murmuró la peliazul un poco abatida.

\- Es por Naruto, aún no sé le declara.-

\- Él es muy tímido.- Decidí intervenir.- Tal vez deberían darle un empujón.-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.-

\- Pídele a tu padre que hable con él.-

Hinata se horrorizó.

\- Ella tiene razón.- la peliroja me apoyó.- Él tomará lo que le diga tu padre como una excusa para finalmente confesarte sus sentimientos.-

\- Pero no quiero que él se sienta obligado.-

\- Él te quiere Hinata.-

Reprimi la sonrisa que quería mostrar..

\- ¿Quieres a Naruto si o no?.- Di el golpe final.

\- Claro que si.-

\- Entonces habla con tu padre, dile tus sentimientos. Él hablará con Naruto, seguro le dirá que se sentirá orgulloso de llegar a tener un yerno como él. Naruto dejará de tener miedo al ver que tu padre lo acepta.-

\- Por Dios.- exclamó la peliroja con emoción.- Jamás pensé que ideas tan buenas podían salir de tu cabeza. Tienes que hacerlo Hinata.-

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la peliazul.

\- Lo haré, si eso sirve para que Naruto admita sus sentimientos, hablaré con mi padre.-

Pude sonreír abiertamente, después de todo esto es algo para celebrar. Hiashi hará feliz a su princesita ya sea por las buenas o las malas. Y si la familia Hyuga continúa siendo más poderosa que la familia Uzumaki. Naruto está perdido.

oooooooo

Nada pudo acabar con mi buen humor, ni siquiera cuando al detener un taxi quien se detuvo frente a mi fue el gran Sasuke Uchiha. Abrí la puerta de copiloto y subi.

\- ¿Por qué me buscas, Sasuke?.-

\- Yo no te busco, siempre estas en mi camino.-

\- ¿Tu amante trabaja en el bar?.-

\- No tengo amantes.-

\- Esta bien.- Cerre mis párpados y me acomode bien en su asiento.- No quiero tener problemas con Karin.-

El silencio nos consumió el resto del camino. Llegamos al edificio.

\- Gracias por traerme, Sasuke.- me baje de su camioneta y cuando él me imitó lo observe un poco enojada. Sin embargo aquel enojo se esfumó cuando recordé cuales son mis objetivos.- ¿Quieres subir un rato?.-

No respondió sin embargo me siguió. En el ascensor decidí llevarlo un poco al pasado.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me quedaba a dormir en tu casa?.-

No abrió su boca en ningún momento. Estoy segura que lo hace debido a su ego que lo tiene en la cumbre más alta del mundo. Se sentó en el sofá y yo fui a la cocina para darle algo de jugo, él lo recibió. Me senté frente a él.

\- ¿Lo hizo Tsunade?.-

\- Si, a veces viene a visitarme.-

\- ¿Dónde está viviendo?.-

\- En una playa.- Incline mi mirada al suelo. Tsunade esta en un hospital, conectada a varios cables por lo que ustedes hicieron.- Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres.- Me brindó una mirada un tanto pervertida.- En el sofá.- concluí levantándome.- Mañana es el viaje a la casa de Hinata así que quiero descansar. ¿Te dejo algo de ropa en el baño?.-

\- Hn.-

\- ¿Es eso un si o un no?.-

\- No dormiré en el sofá.-

\- Tampoco puedo darte mi cama Sasuke, ya dormi una vez incómoda por tu culpa.-

Me adentre en la habitación y cerre la puerta. Fui a la ducha con rapidez y medio me remoje. Realmente estoy cansada y estoy segura que ya deben ser la una de la mañana, completamente vestida decidí abrir la puerta. Sasuke ahora se encuentra en la cocina sosteniendo una copa de vino.

\- Entonces era un si.-

Saque del armario ropa sencilla de Itachi y la coloque en el cuarto de baño. Apague todas las luces exceptuando la de la cocina y me metí en la cama. Mis parpados pesados estaban por cerrarse cuando escuche a Sasuke abrir la ducha.

Desperté con el sonido de la alarma y desee destrozar el celular con mis propias manos. Una mano en mi abdomen me hizo sentarme rápidamente.

\- Sasuke.- murmure aturdida al verlo durmiendo junto a mi. Él se movió. La sábana cubre únicamente sus piernas, su pecho esta completamente descubierto. Retire la sábana con bastante cuidado y senti un escalofrío subir por mi espalda. Desnudo. Me salí de la cama con rapidez. Uno de mis pechos me ardía como si lo hubiesen estado tocando.

Lo moví con más fuerza y esta vez si se despertó. Parpadeo un par de veces y me observó bastante serio. Élmiró hacia abajo y me percate de su notable erección bajo la sábana. Cuando regresé mis ojos hacia él ahora veía mis pechos sin descaro.

\- Estas loco.-

\- Me pediste que te tocará.-

Me acerqué al armario y saque algo de mi ropa.

\- Estaba dormida.-

\- En tus sueños húmedos lo pedías.-

\- Yo no tengo sueños húmedos.-

Cerre la puerta del baño con fuerza, una vez dentro una sonrisa maliciosa pude apreciar en el espejo. Parece que será realmente fácil tener a Sasuke Uchiha arrastrándose ante mi.

oooooooo

Subi la maleta que él me pidió a la habitación con bastante coraje y repitiendome constantemente que todo esto vale la pena.

La coloque ante él que seguía desnudo de la cintura para arriba paseándose en mi departamento como si fuera su casa.

\- Usa algo de ropa Sasuke, si no te apresuras no vamos a llegar a tiempo.-

Mi celular empezó a sonar, es Karin.

\- Podemos hacer un viaje sin ellos.- no pude evitar sorprenderme.

\- Es Karin, no hables.-

Respondi la llamada.

\- Sakura estamos esperándo. ¿Estas cerca?.-

\- Si cerca, no tardo en llegar Karin. ¿Ya están todos?.-

\- Sasuke aún no llega, pero me dijo que esta en camino.-

\- Bien, nos vemos dentro de poco.-

Regrese mi mirada hacia Sasuke pero él ya esta cambiándose. En su carro nuevamente me quede dormida.

Al salir de la camioneta, Karin se acercó a nosotros con rapidez.

\- ¿Por qué vinieron juntos?.-

\- Nos encontramos en el camino.- me apresuré a responder.

\- ¿Cómo?.-

\- Discutí con mi novio, me dejó en la carretera faltando algunos kilómetros para llegar. Sasuke me vio con mis maletas, supongo que eso lo hizo apiadarse de mi y detenerse.-

\- Sasuke es un hombre de buen corazón ¿Verdad Sasuke?.-

Regrese mi vista hacia él y me observaba indiferente.

\- Vamonos de una vez.- murmuró el rubio obviamente de mal humor.

Karin término ocupando el asiento de copiloto, el pelinegro maneja. En los asientos de atras Hinata va en medio de Naruto y yo.

Mis ojos están fijos en la ventana pero ven algo más que los edificios que estamos empezando a dejar atrás. Visualizan el dolor al que ellos serán sometidos.

Algo de música me hace volver a la realidad. Bye bye beautiful de Nightwish debo admitir que Karin tiene buen gusto en música.

Ella empieza a cantar, Naruto sonríe y Hinata lo imita.

Voy a destruirlos a todos por el pasado que acabo con mi futuro.

ooooo

No olviden dejar su review.

Saludos :)


	6. Juntos

Por Sakura.

Durante el viaje tomamos turnos para conducir, son aproximadamente tres horas de viaje. El auto se detuvo en una gasolinera, todos bajamos. Fui por una botella de agua y al regresar encontré en el auto a Naruto, parecía pensativo.

\- Lo mejor seria que salgas con ella.- dije ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto.- Ella me dijo que hablaría con su padre sobre el tema. Sal un tiempo con ella, y haz que se desilusione de ti, Hinata te ve como a un príncipe. Muestrale que no lo eres. Es la única forma de hacer que se olvide de ti.-

\- Puedo hablar con Hinata y decirle que no siento nada por ella.-

\- ¿Tus padres ya no trabajan bajo el mando de los Hyuga?.-

\- No pienso salir con Hinata por algo así.-

\- Yo seguiré contigo.- Sujete su mano.- Sólo necesitas hacer que ella se de cuenta que en realidad no te ama. Nadie saldrá perdiendo. Incluso le servira a Hinata para que pueda continuar con su vida.-

\- Tengo que pensarlo mejor Sakura.-

Vi al pelinegro acercarse y solté con rapidez la mano de Naruto. Nos entregó unas latas de cerveza.

Conforme veía el camino hacia la cabaña terminarse, una tristeza me invadía completamente. Visite la cabaña de los Hyuga en mi niñez tres veces exactas, jugábamos hasta el anochecer.

Yo dormía junto a Hinata y Karin, cuando la peliazul tenía miedo de los truenos y relámpagos, la mujer que la cuidaba me hacía dormir con ella. Me agradaba compartir la cama con Hinata, era muy tranquila y no solía moverse mucho. Al contrario de Karin, sus manos al caer pesadamente en mi abdomen solían hacer que el sueño desaparezca.

\- Sakura.-

Baje del auto casi como un robot, Naruto se acercó a mi.

\- ¿Estas bien?.-

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

Por un momento creí que no iba a poder contener las ganas de llorar.

\- Hicieron algunas remodelaciones.- dijo Karin

Los sirvientes prontamente salieron a saludar, agarraron las maletas y una mujer me pidió la mochila. Negue con la cabeza.

\- ¿Vienen seguido?.-

\- Unas seis veces al año, hacer fiestas en este lugar es increíble. No hay límites. Lo vas a ver en la fiesta de esta noche.-

Me contuve de fruncir el ceño con molestia

\- Estaré ansiosa.-

Me dieron la habitación que esta frente a la que ocuparán Sasuke y Karin, supongo que piensa que siento algo por su novio y desea "torturarme".

Acomode las cosas y baje a la sala. Karin se encuentra sentada encima de las piernas de Sasuke, Hinata no está, así que debe estar con Naruto.

Aclare mi garganta y me acerque hasta ser vista por ellos.

\- Iré a pasear un rato. ¿No hay problema verdad?.-

\- Claro que no, Sakura, estas en tu casa.-

Camine por más de media hora, me tome unas cuantas fotografías y finalmente divisé el río. Me senté cerca del agua y una sonrisa sincera apareció en mi rostro. Me gusta el olor que desprenden los árboles y el sonido del agua siendo arrastrada por la corriente.

Ellos cuatro me agradaban mucho y siempre hice lo posible por hacer que se sintieran felices. Los quería a los cuatro, eran como mis hermanos. De verdad los amaba.

Me acerqué al río y llegue a una parte en la que el agua helada casi me da por el cuello. Cuando las lágrimas caen hundo mi cuerpo y puedo observar las piedras oscuras bajo mis pies. Hay unos cuantos pescados pequeños, después de un rato el aire empieza a faltarme pero me niego a salir a la superficie. Pienso en Itachi, en sus profundos ojos negros que al principio me hacían recordar tanto a Sasuke.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Unas manos en mi abdomen me jalaron fuera del agua. Inhale profundamente y luego tosi un par de veces. Lo reconocí prontamente, me aferre con fuerza a él pero mis manos resbalaron cuando él me aflojo y caí de nuevo al río.

Cuando conseguí levantarme no pude evitar sonreir.

\- Estas loca.- gritó.

\- Gracias por salvarme, Sasuke.-

Me reincorpore y me dirigí con lentitud fuera del río. Él jalo de mi brazo con fuerza y me volteo para hacer que me encontrará con su mirada.

\- ¿Quieres matarte?.-

\- ¿Estas preocupado por mi, Uchiha?.-

\- ¡Que diablos sucede contigo!.- sus dedos resbalaron y me aflojo.

\- Las personas cambian Sasuke y relájate, no intentaba suicidarme. Estaba jugando.-

\- ¿Qué pasó con Tsunade?.-

Me gire y me quite la blusa ante él dándole la espalda. La exprimi y me la coloque nuevamente.

\- Ella esta viviendo fuera de la ciudad. Te envía saludos, Sasuke.-

Recogí mis cosas y empeze a caminar lejos de él. Sasuke no me siguió.

En las noches tal y como lo dijo Karin hicieron una fiesta que hizo a casi cincuenta autos estacionarse alrededor de la casa, la música sonaba a tanto volumen que sentía que mis oídos explotarían. En la piscina habían unas cuantas chicas pasadas de alcohol que dejaban a la vista sus pechos.

Preferia estar en la playa, recostarme en la arena y observar fijamente las estrellas, descansar del alcohol, el tabaco y las drogas pero ellos siempre tenían que brindarme un día pesimo.

Me senté en las escaleras con una lata de cerveza mientras veía como abajo Naruto bastante encendido estaba muy cariñoso con Hinata. Karin me dijo antes que tenia pensado darle algo a Naruto para que finalmente la peliazul pierda la virginidad.

\- No deberías estar cogiendo con alguno de esos tipos.-

Sonrei ante lo que dijo Sasuke, se arrimó a la pared y se llevó a la boca la lata de cerveza.

\- Le soy fiel a mi novio. Él es bastante estricto conmigo.- Sonrei observándolo fijamente. ¿Te imaginas que me estoy refiriendo a tu hermano? Por supuesto que no.- ¿Recuerdas que aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso?.-

Él me dedico una sonrisa retorcida.

\- No recuerdo tonterías, Sakura.-

Me mordi el labio y me levanté de los escalones.

\- Supongo.-

Le di la espalda dispuesta a marcharme pero él sujeto mi brazo.

\- Lo recuerdo.- mencionó finalmente.- Tenias un vestido celeste y tú fuiste la que me besó.-

Sonrei negando con la cabeza.

\- Creí que fuiste tu quien me besó.-

La pelirroja venía subiendo las escaleras, llego junto a Sasuke y lo beso en la mejilla. No había ninguna expresión en el rostro del pelinegro que indicara alguna muestra de afecto a la presencia de Karin.

\- ¿De qué hablan?.-

\- Sasuke me está enviando a coger con uno de sus amigos.-

Karin sonrió abiertamente y se separo un poco de Sasuke. Mi celular empezó a vibrar dentro de mi bolsillo.

\- Responderé esta llamada.-

Subí algunos escalones y entre en mi habitación. Cerre con seguro y respondí con rapidez al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

\- Me han informado que no has utilizado estos días mi tarjeta de crédito ¿Todo bien, Sakura?.-

\- Te extraño, Itachi.-

\- Yo también. Esto es agotador.-

Sonrei con sinceridad y senti un dolor posarse en mi pecho.

\- ¿Cuándo regresas?.-

\- Aún tengo que resolver algunos negocios.-

Me deje caer en la cama.

\- Quisiera que estés conmigo ahora.-

\- Sakura tengo que colgar. Hablamos otro día.-

Deje que el celular se deslice de mi mano hasta que tocó el colchón, respire hondo y trate de tragar las lágrimas que añoran salir.

Tengo que olvidarte completamente Itachi Uchiha.

ooooooo

No se vayan sin dejar su review :)

Saludos :)


End file.
